As an intaglio printing press configured to perform intaglio printing on a sheet, for example, Patent Literature 1 listed below describes an intaglio printing press which includes: a first intaglio printing unit configured to perform intaglio printing on one surface of the sheet; first drying means for drying the one surface of the sheet which is subjected to the intaglio printing by the first intaglio printing unit; a second intaglio printing unit configured to perform intaglio printing on the sheet dried by the first drying means; and print surface switching means for receiving the sheet from the first intaglio printing unit and passing the sheet to the second intaglio printing unit in such a way that a surface of the sheet to be subjected to intaglio printing by the second intaglio printing unit is switchable between the one surface and the other surface of the sheet.
In the intaglio printing press described in Patent Literature 1, the intaglio printing can be performed on both surfaces of the sheet in one sending operation or intaglio printing can be performed multiple times on one surface of the sheet in one sending operation by using the print surface switching means to switch the print surface of the sheet to be subjected to the intaglio printing by the second intaglio printing unit.